vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rin (Eastern Mind)
Summary Rin is the main protagonist of the Eastern Mind series by Osamu Sato. Rin is a human who woke up one morning, unfortunate enough to feel the "absence of a soul", which was suspected to be the act of the sentient island of Tong-Nou - a soul-devouring island resembling a giant, green head. Because of this, Rin was lended a temporary soul by the old man Yashiro in order to be able for 49 more days to fulfill his quest of acquiring his original soul, no matter how many times Rin has to succumb to death. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, likely higher Name: Rin Origin: Eastern Mind Gender: Male Age: Likely a young adult. Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Soul Manipulation (needed a strong vessel to sustain his soul), Light Manipulation via weapons (also emits enough light to damage enemies), Darkness Manipulation (can kill beings made out of darkness), Fire Manipulation via weapons, Fate Manipulation, Time Manipulation (can perform the Ritual of Time where he can shut off persons fate of life by extinguishing their candle of time with the Water of Dreaming. Ka-gyou directly said that it deletes time), Complete Resurrection, Reality Warping (overwhelmed the four kings with the Katana to set Tou-Gyou free), resistance to Dream Manipulation, can take souls, Immortality (Type 6, can reincarnate into different monsters as well as Resurrect. Nothing could actually kill him in the game, at the end it is said that his journey will literally never end and that he can't die) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (can open up large rock doors, move massive golden pillars, break apart iron mannequins and kill another octopus version of himself and breaks the ice he's frozen in) Building level via the Peach and other weapons (can kill huge monsters around this size with them and damage asteroids) likely higher Speed: Unknown (Easily gets around lands fast and sailed to the far away Tong-Nou in less than a day, can teleport to numerous lands) likely Lightspeed Flight and Combat Speed in Chu Teng (Uses light weapons and attacks via light. Rin also shoots at Chiitou, who moves quickly through space and at Ruuhou, who dodges five asteroids) likely higher (quickly moves around the Milky Way and across the Universe, casually captures a bird with the Net of Light who can do the same) Lifting Strength: Likely Class 5 (Can easily move massive rock doors and large pillars made out of gold) Striking Strength: Likely at least Wall Class Durability: Unknown, at least Wall level (able to survive in all kinds of environments, in space and in deep water), resurrection, immortality and resistance makes him extremely hard to kill Stamina: Very high (Able to traverse across massive landscapes, fly, and sail without tiring or need to sleep) Range: At least human range with normal attacks, over a hundred meters via shooting beams Standard Equipment: Amulet, Furoshiki, Wench, Eye-Glasses, Peach, Ant, Compass, Leaf Sack, Water of Dreaming, Bell of Gold, Golden Flower, musical instruments, Fire Magatama, Metal Magatama, Earth Magatama, Katana of Five Forces, Seven Mirrors, Seven Pearls, Net of Light, Bow of Light, Gun of Light Intelligence: Likely high (able to solve riddles and use equipment very well, can decipher the Tong Nou alphabet) Weaknesses: Can be harmed by darkness. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Eastern Mind Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Life and Death Users Category:Fate Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Dream Users Category:Time Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Tier 9